Adieux
by greynono
Summary: couple:Tashiro Jack. Une mission qui se termine mal, que va choisir Jack? Sauver son amour ou se sauver luimême?


Thème : Toi et moi/ Bercer

Couple : Roy Krastein Tashiro/ Jack Banvôme Nison

Fandom: Kizuna

Disclamer: ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Je cite Kizuna, mais en fait mes fics sont totalement en dehors du manga! Je me contente de prendre les personnages ! Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, mais tant pis ! Place à l'imagination !

**_Adieux_**

L'homme posa une enveloppe remplie sur la table.

- Je suppose que vous y allez à deux, non ?

Jack le regarda, étonné.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- C'est la réputation que vous avez. Tout le monde prétend que vous avez un complice. Il ne sera pas de trop dans cette affaire.

Il ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

- Au revoir.

Le chef de la bande le regarda partir, tranquillement. Il était obligé de faire appel à cet homme pour son travail, mais cette rencontre lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Certes, il était rare que des tueurs à gages soient des types charmants, pleins d'humour et agréables dans une discussion, mais celui-là était vraiment glacial !

Bah, du moment qu'il faisait le boulot, avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait plus jamais à le revoir.

Roy entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

- Jack, c'est toi ?

Ce dernier fit son irruption dans la cuisine où Roy était occupé aux fourneaux.

- Hmm, ça sent drôlement bon ! Tu nous fais quoi ?

- Ha ha, spécialité japonaise !

Jack vint le rejoindre et l'enlaça en le prenant par la taille.

- Hé, tu vas tout me faire rater ! s'exclama Roy qui lâchait déjà la casserole.

Mais Jack refusa de le lâcher et c'est tant bien que mal que le jeune homme réussit à finir son plat, alors que son compagnon le caressait d'une manière qui s'enhardissait de plus en plus.

- Tu sais que t'es drôlement sexy dans ce tablier de cuisine ?

- Jack, tu veux manger froid ou quoi ?

Roy dut se faire une raison : ils mangèrent froid !

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle allongés sur le lit, le jeune homme lança à son amour :

- On a un nouveau boulot ?

Jack prit un air surpris.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Y a que ça pour te mettre dans un état pareil, ricana Roy.

- Oui, admit l'homme, on a un nouveau boulot. Pas facile.

- Cool, c'est ceux que je préfère ! répondit Roy en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Jack. On va à table maintenant, si tu as encore faim bien sûr !

- Ok, je t'expliquerai le programme en mangeant.

Roy répéta ce que venait de lui dire son amant.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est une bande de dealers qui veulent se débarrasser de petites frappes, c'est ça ?

- Presque, les petites frappes en question sont une bande de dealers ennemis. Assez dangereux.

- Tout ça pour le monopole de cette saloperie, soupira Roy. Et ça paye bien au moins ?

- Pas mal ouais. Assez pour finir le mois en tout cas !

Roy se leva de table et partit chercher son arme préférée, un petit flingue très manipulable, qu'il ramena et commença à démonter histoire de vérifier son état.

- Je t'accompagne, pas question de discuter !

Jack sourit, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Les dealers avaient leur planque dans un vieil immeuble qui tombait en ruine, la cachette idéale. Personne ne serait venu mettre son nez dans cet endroit lugubre ! Personne sauf deux silhouettes qui à l'instant même, alors que la nuit plongeait l'ensemble dans le noir le plus complet, se faufilaient dans l'obscurité de l'entrée.

Jack vérifia de nouveau ses armes. Bizarrement il n'était pas à l'aise, alors qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de travail. Une mauvaise intuition sans doute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon, ombre silencieuse. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il l'observait. Tant mieux, cela renforçait ses chances…

Ils aperçurent de la lumière qui venait des étages : les cibles étaient au rendez-vous !

Doucement, du moins autant que cela pouvait se faire avec les vieux escaliers qui grinçaient, ils montèrent à l'étage, prêts à s'élancer à la moindre alerte.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'escalier les ayant peut-être dénoncer, des voix se firent entendre, plus fortes.

- Hé, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Fred, va voir !

La porte qui accédait sur la pièce allumée à l'étage s'ouvrit sur un homme, une arme à la main. Prompts, les deux tueurs à gage l'abattirent, mais cela eut pour effet d'alerter tous les autres qui se précipitèrent sur les deux hommes qui en avaient profiter pour entrer dans la pièce.

Les armes sortirent, les regards devinrent comme fous.

Le combat qui s'engagea fut un combat à mort. Les dealers ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire et cela renforçait leur peur. Certains essayaient de se concentrer sans succès avant d'être abattus par l'un des deux tueurs, d'autre choisissaient de tirer à tout-va et engageaient une véritable fusillade. Ce fut cette pluie de balles qui déstabilisa les deux amis, ils ne pouvaient tirer tout en évitant les tirs. De plus, cela demandait une attention constante qui leur coûtait cher.

Si Jack, plus expérimenté, s'en sortait sans trop de problème, Roy avait un peu plus de mal. Afin de remédier à cela, il se concentra encore davantage sur ses proies, les abattant méthodiquement. Tout occupé à viser, il ne remarqua pas l'important morceau de plâtre qui se détacha du plafond à cause des tirs des dealers. Ce dernier tomba sur son épaule droite, alors qu'il faisait face à une des cibles. Le plâtre déstabilisa son bras, lui fit lâcher son arme et son adversaire en profita.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Jack cessa ses tirs. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol devant lui, nageant dans une mare de sang qui venait s'étaler jusque devant ses pieds. Répugnant à salir ses chaussures, il s'écarta du liquide carmin.

Une sirène retentit au loin. Probablement quelqu'un qui avait averti les flics. Il leur fallait sortir et le plus vite possible pour éviter d'être surpris là.

- Roy, on y va !

Bizarrement, ce dernier resta silencieux, alors que d'habitude, il était le premier à bavarder joyeusement.

Jack fit face à la salle et l'embrassa du regard. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Tout d'un coup, une peur panique le saisit. Et si…. ?

- ROY, où es-tu ?

- Pas la peine d'hurler, répondit faiblement une forme sous les corps.

Courant jusqu'à lui, n'hésitant plus ce coup-ci à tremper ses chaussures dans le sang, il souleva le corps du dealers qui recouvrait son amour. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix : Roy avait été touché, une sale blessure au côté laissait s'échapper le sang sur son bassin et ses jambes. Il respirait difficilement et Jack se demanda s'il n'avait pas quelques côtes cassées. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir vitreux et son compagnon n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il le releva mais cela arracha un cri au jeune homme qui se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Jack réussit néanmoins à l'asseoir contre le mur le plus proche, afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise, même si cela paraissait sur le moment difficile.

- Tu es salement touché, fut la seule parole que pu émettre Jack.

Il avait une énorme boule d'angoisse dans la gorge et son visage était tout pâle. Roy le remarqua et en rit faiblement, avant de recracher du sang à nouveau.

- On dirait que c'est toi qui as mal !

- Ne ris pas Roy, je vais te sortir de là !

Alors qu'il prenait son bras afin de le soulever, Roy l'interrompit en agrippant sa manche.

- Non….

Jack se pencha vers lui, à genoux dans son sang.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire et ferma les yeux, fatigué.

- Tu sais bien que non…. Laisse-moi Jack, va-t'en… Les flics seront là d'une minute à l'autre…

L'homme ne sut que faire. Que pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs ? Son amour était à terre, agonisant, et lui le regardait mourir, incapable de réagir.

Il continua d'une voix remplie de sanglots, qu'il voulait pourtant cacher, parce que sur le moment, seuls les mots semblaient exister.

- Ne dis pas ça, Roy…

- Pars Jack… Sois heureux…

Et là, Roy passa sa main dans sa nuque, l'attira à lui et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

Plus que toute autre chose, ces mots firent sens pour Jack. « Sois heureux », comme si cela était possible. Et son baiser avait un drôle de goût. Comme s'il lui disait adieu de cette manière. Oui, son baiser avait un mauvais arrière-goût d'au revoir. Un goût de séparation qui brisa le cœur de Jack. Furieux contre l'imbécile qui avait pu faire cela, il le saisit par le col, ignorant ses gémissements de douleur, toute à sa fureur.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CELA ? ESPECE DE CRETIN ! MA VIE, C'EST TOI ET MOI, C'EST TOUT CE QUI PEUX ÊTRE ENVISAGE, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Surpris par cette colère, Roy ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour, de douleur, de tristesse et de bonheur… A quelques minutes de la mort, on se souciait bien peu de ses sentiments, on les recevait en vrac sans analyser et on vivait tout, intensément.

- Oh, Jack… Les flics….

- Eh bien, ils ne nous auront pas ! reprit Jack, à peine calmé par les larmes de son amour. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, notre vie ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça, tu m'entends ?

Roy sourit, son compagnon avait parfois de ces arguments… Puis, à bout de forces, il sombra dans le noir. Tout ce qu'il pu entendre furent les derniers mots de Jack.

- Roy, reste avec moi, Roy !

Il se redressa en entendant la sirène qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

- Bon, c'est pas le moment de traîner ici !

Sur ce, il prit Roy et le posa en travers de ses épaules, afin de faciliter ses mouvements. Le sang qui coulait de sa plaie salit tous ses habits, recouvrant à son tour le tueur.

Avisant la porte de secours, il s'y dirigea, son précieux fardeau sur les épaules. Il n'était pas sitôt dans les escaliers que la voiture des flics se garait devant le bâtiment.

- On va s'en sortir, Roy, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison et tu me referas de ces délicieuses spécialités japonaises, ok ?

Il n'attendait aucune réponse mais parler l'empêchait de paniquer.

La descente des escalier ne fut pas aisée mais ce fut marcher dans les rues chargé de son fardeau sanglant qui s'avéra être le plus dur. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient attaqué de nuit et à cette heure tardive, les rues étaient presque désertes. Mais Jack prit soin d'emprunter d'étroites rues peu fréquentées d'habitude, afin de ne pas faire de rencontre dangereuse, même si sa réputation aurait éloigner le moindre importun !

Epuisé autant psychologiquement que physiquement, Jack arriva sans encombre à leur immeuble et les derniers escaliers furent les plus durs. Roy se faisait lourd et le tueur peina pour monter jusqu'à leur appartement.

Une fois entré, il déposa doucement le jeune homme sur le canapé, enleva son tee-shirt et sa veste, avisa la blessure et en pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Surmontant son horreur, il prit le tee-shirt et s'en servit afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

C'était amusant, lui le tueur qui abattait ses victimes de sang-froid, se retrouvait ici avec la mission de sauver une vie, et non de la faire disparaître !

Il fonça sur le téléphone et composa le numéro d'un médecin illégal, qui habitait dans le quartier et les avait déjà dépanné.

- Vite, docteur….

La fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. Le médecin avait pourtant prévenu Jack, mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre.

Hugh Callmann, le médecin, était venu dans l'heure qui avait suivi et avait trouvé un Roy en très mauvais état. Son hémorragie s'était calmé mais le jeune homme avait trois côtes cassées et sa perte importante de sang l'avait plongé dans un semi-coma. Tant bien que mal, il l'avait soulagé en lui administrant des médicaments efficaces, avait bandé son torse et lui avait prescrit un repos total. Il avait laissé quelques médicaments à Jack, mais il avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas Dieu, et que sans un bon hôpital, la vie de Roy restait en danger. Il lui avait aussi donné de la morphine, histoire de calmer la douleur, qu'il avait réussi à acheter à des types qui avaient dévalisé une pharmacie. Et il était parti, laissant Jack dans une grande confusion.

Depuis, il veillait sur Roy, restant à ses côtés, lui administrant les médicaments au moindre signe de douleur. Il n'en dormait plus…

Il savait Roy en danger, et l'entendre pousser des gémissements de souffrance lui torturait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il ne se voyait pas entrer dans un hôpital, le jeune homme dans les bras, expliquant qu'il avait pris une balle perdue ! Personne ne le croirait et si les flics venaient mettre leur nez dedans, c'était la prison à coup sûr !

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Alors il attendait, le cœur lourd, les yeux fixes, les nerfs à vif.

De temps en temps, il changeait la compresse qu'il avait mis sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre. Il jetait alors un coup d'œil sur ce visage d'ange qui avait su emprisonner ses sentiments à jamais, ces traits si fins qu'ils formaient une toile d'araignée sur son cœur, cette tête qui s'imposait à lui jusque dans ses rêves. Lentement, il repoussait les mèches qui lui étaient retombées sur le front, comme une mère le fait sur son propre enfant. Après leurs retrouvailles, Roy avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un visage très fin. Il avait alors déclaré solennellement qu'il ne les recouperait que lorsque Jack le quitterait, et il espérait bien que cela n'arrive jamais. Cela avait profondément touché le tueur. Son démon préféré avait gardé une âme d'enfant, son âme d'ange….

Une âme d'ange, une balle qui pouvait tout anéantir… La vie était trop dure : à peine pouvait-il profiter du plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu qu'on voulait le lui retirer !

Mais cela n'arriverait pas ! Il avait dit à Roy que sa vie, c'était « toi et moi », à jamais !

Roy se mit soudain à trembler, pris d'un accès de fièvre.

Jack prit immédiatement une couverture supplémentaire qui traînait dans une armoire et la déposa sur le jeune homme. Malheureusement, les tremblements continuèrent, et probablement à bout de nerf suite à la douleur et au traumatisme, de petites larmes apparurent sur le visage fatigué de Roy. Son compagnon fut d'un coup totalement désemparé face à cela.

Il prit une décision : il ne laisserait pas son ange tomber. Il se déshabilla et se coucha à côté de Roy, le prenant dans ses bras afin de lui transmettre sa chaleur. Lentement, il le berça tout doucement, comme une mère, comme un être aimant peut bercer un être aimé, comme le vent berce les feuilles, comme le cœur berce les sentiments. Il le faisait presque involontairement, mais il tenait absolument à ce que la douleur passe, à ce que le mal disparaisse en Roy.

Ils s'endormirent comme cela, deux corps serrés dans la tourmente. Deux démons, deux anges…

Une chaleur agréable contre lui, douce, bienfaisante….

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir que Roy allait beaucoup mieux. Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés et sa fièvre avait considérablement baissé. Pas surpris, mais incroyablement soulagé….

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, bougeant très peu de peur de le déranger. Cela suffit quand même à lui faire ouvrir un œil.

- Jack…

- Oui, je suis là. Tu es sauvé.

- J'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ?

- 2 jours entiers.

Roy soupira, se collant un peu plus à son compagnon.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Non, ça va. J'ai eu une drôle d'impression pendant mon sommeil…. Comme si j'étais sur la mer, comme si j'étais porté par la houle…. Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou !….. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack réfugia son visage dans les cheveux de son amant, respirant son parfum.

- Je te l'avais dit : c'est toi et moi…… Pour toujours.


End file.
